He's my Dad
by RegretEverything
Summary: I keep saying in my other fics that they're the worse, but I always get worse ones. THIS is the worse. My accidental self insert fic I wrote when I was 13. I hate self insert fics...why young me...


I was sitting in homeroom when it happened. Ally and I were talking when they came in. Who are they you ask? Fall Out Boy.

Pete Wentz is my dad, but no one actually knows. My mom and he dated a long time ago when they were in their early 20's. They got intimate, but ultimately it didn't work out, and they broke up. But it was about a month after when my mom got the big news that she was gonna be a mom.

Naturally, she freaked out. The first thing she did was call him and tell him. He was even more shocked. They weren't sure what to do. I was unplanned and they were young. A year before fall out boy was created. He agreed that he would be as much as a dad to me as he could. 9 months later and my mom had me, Emma Gray. I kept my mom's last name since she wasn't officially married.

Pete kept his word. He'd visit a lot, even when he was in Fall Out Boy. He was there for all the milestones in a kid's life. And eventually I had two little brothers. No one knew about me, since my mom didn't want to get caught in the spotlight. 15 years later and he was still a good dad, till not at least.

He walked in first, followed by Patrick, Joe, and Andy. I didn't see them at first, but Ally did. She gasped and her mouth fell open, as did almost every kid in the room. I turned around and was as shocked as them, but for a different reason. For some reason, everyone was in my homeroom, and I wanted to know why.

"What are you doing here?" I said, or more like yelled.

Ally stared at me confused. "Wait, do you know them."

Pete answered before I could. "She better know me considering I'm her dad."

Cue everyone in the room turning to stare at me. I could feel my face turn red. I glared at all of them. "Again, what are you doing here? This is my school. You're not supposed to come here."

They sat in the desks surrounding us like it was n0othing out of the ordinary. "Well, we're thinking about making a new music video, and we wanted it to take place in an actual high school students'' life. So we figured we'd spend a day in the life of a highschooler. To get the feel of what it's like." Patrick explained.

"You act like it's that easy. People hear know you and actually listen to your music. Everyone will stare at you. Plus, you don't know anything about this place. You don't know where to go or what classes or anything." I argued. They were being idiots. Did they really think their plan would work out?

"That's why we're gonna follow you around." Patrick said matter of factly.

I felt like slamming my head into a wall, so I opted for my desk instead. "Are you even allowed to?"

Dad nodded his head. "Yep. We got permission. We got this all planned out, don't worry."

"Oh sure, I'll be easy. I'll just have four insanely famous people follow me around all day. Nothing could go wrong." I said sarcastically.

"Exactly." Joe said. I groaned and put my head on the desk again. This was going to be a very long day.

I'd almost forgotten we weren't alone in the room and I had a bunch of confused 10th graders staring at me. "Emma, what's going on?" One of my acquaintances asked.

I sighed. "Everyone, meet Pete, Patrick, Joe, and Andy. Guys, meet everyone."

They all waved to my confused and starstruck classmates. One girl looked like she was going to pass out.

"Emma, why didn't you ever tell me your dad was Pete Wentz? I thought Carl was your dad." Ally asked.

I sighed again. "I didn't want anyone to know because I'd get swamped with questions. I'm going to now that they're here. So go ahead and bask in their glory."

"You do realize you're gonna be, like, the coolest kid in school, right?" Ally said. She said it like it was a good thing.

I put my hands up defensively. "No, No, I am not being popular. I'm keeping my same 10 friends and staying uncool."

My dad put his arm around me. "That's my girl."

I shrugged it off and scowled at him. "I'm still annoyed with you."

He shrugged. "Fair enough."

"So what exactly do you do here?" Joe asked, talking for the first time.

"Well, we're gonna be leaving in a minute to go to first period, that's Spanish for me."

Patrick clapped his hands. "I've been learning Spanish. This will be perfect practice."

It was then that the bell rang and everyone left to go. One kid ran into a desk from staring at the band. I rolled my eyes. Today was going to be a mess.


End file.
